a date isn't really necessary you know ? ( VDay Request )
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: A request from Nomi Norisu ! Enjoy Nomi - kun!


A date isn't really necessary… You know ?

( This is a request from **Nomi Norisu** ! For that VDay special event. Enjoy Nomi- kun! )

* * *

Randy's POV

" Cunningham, are you kidding me ? Omicron is your GIRLFRIEND, and you guys never went on a date, EVER"

" Howard could you please stop bugging me ! Sweet Cheese my ears are gonna pop out ! Yes it's true OK ! I never went out on a date with Luna" I said , my ears would BLEED, Howard kept asking this all over until he came to a conclusion…

" You know, I have to thank Omicron for dating you. Sweet Cheese if she didn't you would have been alone for the rest of your life Cunnin- AAHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!" " THAT'S for teasing me " I said, while he was rambling, I wore the Ninja mask, and punched him on the shoulder, which caused him to whine like a baby.

" OK CALM ! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO 'NINJA PUNCH' ME ! So… anyway, I'll set up a date for you guys, just, tell her, text her- whatever ! Tell her you're inviting her to a date… Got that Cunningham ? Me and Sierra will pay for it and by me and Sierra I mean Sierra, will pay for it." I rolled my eyes as he said that. I can't complain though, Howard spends all his money on food…. I took my phone and dialed her number…

* * *

Luna's PoV

" You and Randy NEVER went on a date.. ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!" Sierra yelled as she shook me back and forth by my shoulders,

" YES WE DIDN'T GO ON A DATE NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME !" I yelled, by this rate I and Nori- my pet Samoyed ( Dog breed )- would go deaf…Poor guy…

I calmed down and Sierra got a text from Howard, as she read it a smile grew on her lips. She texted back and placed her phone next to her. Then my phone rang, I answered it and without checking it I knew it was Randy

" Hi Ran"

" _Hey Lu ! umm…So I was – HE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU ! "_

" Howard ?"

" _* Thud* Uh… what he said… so want to go somewhere tonight ? "_

" Sure… 6'o clock sound good ?"

" _Yeah ! Totally ! See you t'night then !" _ I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. Sierra looked at me with a smirk, " What …?"

" Girl…. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS TO THE MALL !"

" * FacePalm* I knew you'd say that "

* * *

**...  
**

_At the bane of Luna's existence * cough * I mean …The Mall_

_..._

" Well, if you're going on a date with you-know-who… lets find something with a little you-know-who on it- There ! That one !" Sierra yelled before dragging me off in the direction she was pointing at.

She pointed at a black dress with a red ribbon around the waist. It was knee long and had no sleeves. Yup, that seriously looks something Ninja themed…

* * *

~ TimeSkip to after buying the dress ~

" What if you wear a red scarf ?"

" Do you want me to look like a Ninja Fangirl ?"

" No and Yes, no because it's the middle of winter * and you would freeze to death without gloves, a jacket and a scarf and Yes because technically, you're dating the Ninja so…. "

" Alright, You've got a point "

As we reached my house, Sierra pushed me toward my room and shoved me in there,

" Now get ready ! It's 4.45 and I got to do your hairstyle ! No problem I won't force you to use makeup !"

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

~ Skip to after putting on dress ~

" Omi, I'm sure Ran will drop dead when he sees you "

" I wouldn't want that to happen, I'd have to give him CPR , and you've got to admit, the many times he tried were pretty funny "

" Now wrap the scarf on your neck, take these gloves and wear the jacket"

" Alright CALM ! I can only do so many things at once " I put on the jacket and the scarf, then the black fingerless gloves. I checked my watch and it was 5:30 . Sierra picked out some red flats for me as well.

* * *

~Timeskip 30 min because I'm out of ideas and Howard and Sierra are forcing me to ~

As I waited for Ran to come , I noticed a figure on the balcony,

And guess who it was ?

The Ninja of Norrisville..

" H-Hey Luna… Y-You look g-great …" He stammered , and I couldn't help but giggle, and I could notice the blush spreading on his cheeks, I went over to him , took of his mask and hugged him tightly, before kissing him on the cheek, again, causing him to blush.

" Thanks " I said , " So… ready to go ?" Ran said putting on the mask and he carried me bridal style ( Man that is a weird thing to type ) " Yep " I said popping the 'p' . He threw his scarf at a pole on a building and he swung us over to a rooftop garden, which I could identify as Sierra's and I guess this is where we were going to eat. I didn't notice that he was wearing the tuxedo he took from the Robo-Ape when it was winter break ( Silent Punch , Deadly Punch ).

We walked over to the table and Howard ….? And Sierra had chef costumes and mustaches, Howard came and whispered to my ear

" Hey Omicron, do you know it's me ? "

" Yes, I know it's you and Sierra ,Howard"

He left to get our food and to be honest it looks really good.

I took a bit and in fact it does ! Sierra and Howard sat down on another table and me and Ran started talking about random things, like Ninja stuff, studies, etc.

Then of course…. Robot, it had to be a killer robot.

" Thinkin' what I'm thinking ? " I asked with a playful smirk while pulling out my mask

" Yep " Randy said pulling out his mask

We looked at each other and glared at the robot before standing up and putting on the masks, " It's Ninja 'o clock !" We both said at the same time.

* * *

We stood side by side against the robot, wielding our swords.

" Hey, this date didn't turn out so bad !" He said, still glaring at the robot

I chuckled and agreed, " Yeah, and really, every fight against evil we have is pretty much a date "

" Huh, didn't think of that "

" Ready ? " " Ready "


End file.
